Jealousy
by Ellsweetella
Summary: Queen Aurora is jealous of Maleficent's and Diaval's baby. Fluff.


_Prompt: Queen Aurora is jealous of Maleficent and Diaval's baby._

Aurora looked at the little squirming baby.

She was rather ugly wasn't she? With such glistening dark hair, two curved mini horns and a pair of forest green eyes that seemed to sparkle in the dim light.

Her eyes narrowed down on to the baby and stuck out her tongue.

Oh, how very Queen-like of her.

The baby, Mythia, giggled happily, her eyes squeezing into two thin lines.

How annoying.

"Phillip, don't you think she's such an ugly baby?" Aurora asked, a little condescendingly

Phillip, Aurora's husband and confident, sighed.

"Your godparents will be hurt if they heard you."

"I don't care," Queen Aurora huffed.

He raised his eyebrows. Aurora had been acting uncharacteristically childish these days, ever since Maleficent gave birth to Mythia. If he did not know better, he would have thought that Aurora was jealous.

"Aurora," he warned.

Aurora looked a little ashamed by her own words, her face tinted red.

The baby cried, wailing for attention.

With an eye roll, she picked Mythia up and gently rocked her. Her cries slowly subsided, her lips curling into a smile.

Aurora passed the baby to Phillip and stalked away.

…

Aurora knew that she was being a childish brat, selfish and frankly absolutely annoying.

But she couldn't help the sourness that filled her. She could not help but feel unwanted. She was, after all, not their birth child and with the birth of Mythia, she was afraid that she was going to be replaced.

Mythia resembled her parents greatly. She had Maleficent's horns, Diaval's hair, Maleficent's eyes and Diaval's wings.

Aurora? Aurora was the polar opposite. She knew she was being silly, but she could not help but to feel like she did not belong.

She could not help remember what her father did to Maleficent and she could not help wondering if she would end up like him.

She was jealous of Mythia, how she was a combination of both Diaval and Maleficent.

People tend to forget that sometimes, Aurora needed reminder that she was indeed loved and her birth father did not determine who she was.

She had channelled all her insecurities onto Mythia.

…..

It was supposed to be a family picnic in the moors but all of their attention was on the baby.

Aurora sat quietly under a tree, munching on an apple. She watched the three of them having fun, laughing and giggling without her. She had been replaced.

It just wasn't fair.

A deer nudged her gently and she stroke him absentmindedly.

She just did not want to introduce upon such an intimate family moment.

So she watched them, without a word, letting the monster devour her heart.

…..

Maleficent and Diaval could sense that there was something wrong with their little Beastie. Ever since Mythia was born, Aurora had become withdrawn and had avoided them.

So Diaval turned into a raven to spy on her.

It was not right of them, they knew but they just want to know what was happening.

Diaval found Aurora sobbing at night, when no one else was watching.

He flew back to his wife and reported to her about his new discovery.

They needed to do something about it.

Her birthday was coming up in a few weeks and it was the perfect chance to prove to her that they still loved her, no matter what.

…

They wouldn't have remembered her birthday, not with Mythia keeping them busy. Even Phillip was too busy to talk to her on her birthday.

Aurora had never felt so lonely, so… unwanted.

Now, she was left alone with Mythia once more.

Aurora glared at the little baby, wondering if she could get away with ignoring her.

Aurora sat at her mahogany table, trying to sort out the paperwork. She could not stop peeking at the gurgling baby every few seconds.

That ugly beast.

She got up from her desk and went to the baby, glaring at it with all her might.

"Ra-ra!" the baby giggled, stretching out her hands.

Did she just-?

Was that her first…?

"Ra-ra!" the baby repeated, smiling as wide as she could.

"Are you calling me?"

"Ra-ra! Ra-ra!"

Aurora huffed and picked her up.

"Ra-ra!" the baby snuggled against her shoulders.

"There, there," Aurora whispered gently, rocking the little baby.

"Your sister is such a wonderful one isn't she?" Diaval entered, gushing at Mythia.

S-sister? Aurora flushed, joy prickling at the bottom of her heart.

"Your Godmother is waiting for us. Come on," Diaval grinned and gently pushed Aurora out of her room and into the ballroom.

Confused, Aurora just let her godfather push her along, not knowing what to expect.

"Surprise!" the ballroom was filled with people she loved. Phillip, the faeries and elves from the Moors, even Balthazar was there.

And of course, there was her godmother.

"Happy birthday!" they chorused, with huge welcoming grins on their faces.

"Happy twenty second, dearest Aurora," Maleficent smiled and pressed her lips gently on the Queen's forehead. "We love you, little beastie" she whispered into the Queen's ear. It was a reminder, a reaffirmation.

Everyone crowded around her, wishing her happiness and bringing her gifts, big and small, all of them from the very depths of their hearts. Her three Aunts had even managed to make a dress (although it was rather weird looking) for her.

But the greatest gift of all was from her godparents, she realised. Their gift to her was their unconditional love. They were there for her for twenty-one years. Maleficent was the one who broke the curse (that she had cast) with a true love's kiss.

And she realised that she was, indeed, loved.

Tears sprung to her eyes and she ran into the garden away from the crowd.

She was so selfish. She did not deserve all of this, not when she had been so bitter about everything.

Tears ran down her rosy cheeks, hot and salty.

She was a fool.

"Aurora," she heard her Godfather's voice and she wiped the tears from her face.

"Beastie." It was her Godmother this time. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Aurora's voice came out strangled. "I- I just thought that you will not want me after…"

They pulled her into a group hug, enveloping her in their warmth and scent.

"We love you, beastie. You are our daughter no matter what. You are not going to be replaced by anyone," Diaval said gently, his words filled with love and pride.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed into their shoulders, guilt washing over her in waves.

"Silly little beastie. There's nothing to be sorry about," Maleficent wiped away Aurora's tears with her fingers and cupped her face.

"Let's go back to the party alright?"

"Yea," Aurora grinned and together, the three of them returned to the ballroom.

"Oh! I believe that Mythia's first word is Ra-ra," Aurora remembered.

"What?"

"That's not fair!"

The two adults whined.

Aurora laughed, one of joy and love.


End file.
